We Just Needed To Find It
by vampirelove00
Summary: What if Roxas made a huge mistake that can't be undone? Can Axel help him? Bit of yaoi. Imagine the ending of Kingdom Hearts II a bit differently, if everything went wrong.


Somehow this oneshot became a two chapter story. I don't know how it happens. It's also a bit angsty and while you read it, it's as if your looking at everything that's happening through Axel's point of view. You the reader is/are Axel^^ But please read and wait for more.

* * *

"There's no turning back for me Axel."

Mesmerizing blue eyes stared back at me. Tears were rolling down his face. I wondered if he knew he was crying.

"We can figure something out Roxas, just please, put the keyblade down."

He only shook his head. He had the blade aimed for where his heart should have been. Funny, the same position that Sora was in when he struck himself. The same position that brought Roxas into this world. The same position that would also end him.

"There's nothing you can do for me. I've fucked up and now there's no way out. I'm a coward for taking the easy way out but I can't face them."

The blade inched closer to his chest. His long black coat discarded to the side. I see...

"The Organization can help you. We'll just say it was an accident." I took a step towards him. He took a step back.

"Axel. I wanted to protect my other half and I killed two members in the process. Even after trying to protect him I ended up killing him. Xemnas had it all planned from the beginning."

He was right. Xemnas had planned it out perfectly. Had them both fooled. Now he had the Organization coming after Roxas and Sora's friends wanted revenge. Both sides deeming him a traitor. Only we knew the truth, but would the others stop to listen? To reason? Would they believe us?

Roxas smiled. "You're suppose to get rid of traitors, right? End my life right here and now."

Axel's eyes widened. "How can you-. There's no way-. I won't do it."

"I thought that would be your answer." He dug the blade closer to his chest.

"Wait!" Our eyes locked. "Come with me. We'll leave this place together. I'll protect you from everyone."

Roxas' eyes widened and then a hurt smile crossed his face.

"I'm not going to bring you down with me."

"If you let me talk to Riku and the-"

"Riku? He's the one that wants me dead the most out of everyone. I took his best friend and lover away from him. He will NEVER forgive me."

"Roxas-"

"Sorry Ax, but I'm going down as a traitor." He gave me one final smile. I reached for him but was too late.

"ROXAS!"

The blade went straight through his heart. As easily as it slide into his flesh, it disappeared. I rushed forward and caught the falling body in my arms. I brought his body closer to mine and ran my hand down the side of his face. His head lay on my shoulder while his limp body sat in my lap.

"R-roxas?"

He opened his dazzling blue eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"Roxas. You can't just leave me like this. Not like this." Tears fell freely down my face. He used the last of his strength to grab my hand that was supporting his waist and entwined it with his. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He looked up at me and gave me one of his rare but beautiful smiles.

"Don't cry Axel." This made the tears come down harder.

"I wish I could wipe those tears away from your face, but I don't have any strength left." He chuckled faintly. All of a sudden his entire being was covered in a warm unearthly glow. Little by little he started disappearing before my eyes.

"Even though we were never born with hearts, I still managed to fall in love with my best friend." The life began fading away from his eyes, dulling them. More than half of his legs were gone and now were small glowing particles.

I captured his lips in a desperate kiss. As we parted for air I looked at him. All that was left was from the waist up.

"If you love me then why do this?"

"It's because I do that I did it."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Roxas gave a small chuckle.

"Just because my body will be gone doesn't mean that I won't be with you."

"You always knew how to worry me."

"Love you Ax."

"Love you more Rox."

I cradled him tightly and kissed his lips one more time, watching as his lifeless eyes closed. I then closed my own as I felt his torso disintegrate in my arms. I never broke the kiss, never. It was until he disappeared completely that I broke down. The empty feeling consuming me. The feeling of my lips on his and his last words, lingering in my chest, searching for a heart that probably was there all along. I grabbed my chest as a stinging feeling erupted within me.

"Roxas...I think we had our hearts all along. We just needed to find them."

I didn't move from that spot. Not even when the rain began to pour, because no one could tell I was crying if the rain mixed with my tears.

* * *

Please don't kill me for killing Roxas. I promise you a surprise in the next chapter so if you kill me you'll never know. ^^

So in the mean time I bid you all a farewell.

{Nana}


End file.
